Wolfy Kessel
Victor X. Kessel is a Professional Wrestler in Second Life that currently works for Virtual Wrestling Entertainment and used to work with various wrestling federations including uHw, APW, U.X.W. and PWA Early Career and Second Living Wolfy Kessel was born on April 2nd, 2008 to a human mother and lycan father. After his parents were killed he was forced to leave his home and fend for himself. he started out his career as a DJ. He started his training as a DJ at the Voodoo Lounge School of DJing, and has played many venues. Looking for more excitement he went on to find Wrestling in SL. Wolfy came across what was known as Second Life Championship Wrestling (SLCW). After owners Eric Stuart and Alpin Criss saw that he had potential and was impressed by he determination, he was hired on the spot. Inside the DCWF Through his time at the DCWF, Wolfy has worked very hard to earn his position as a main event wrestler. Sometimes struggling to make himself known amungst the other squared circle superstars. In December 2008 at Blizzard, Wolfy had a match against BigEvil Mandelkorn and this match really showed off Wolfy's talents and moved him to the forefront of the DCWF. In this match the two really beat the living daylights out of each other, so much so that they even ruined a snowman that was built and donated by Timmy from the local childrens hospital for the Blizzard decorations. Determined to have a tag team, he has teamed up with Harley13 Tigerpaw and Morpheus Shelman (former DCWF wrestler) to form Kortex. Harley and Wolfy battled it out against Morse Code and Anarchy for the tag team titles but were defeated. Sadly Kortex did not last due to tensions in the group and the three went their seperate ways. Wolfy hopes to one day have another tag team as he loves to work with others and has had his eyes on the tag team belts for sometime now. Wolfy has fought against some of DCWF's best including Tenzen Karu, Mad Mike Straff, Waroop Bravin Vince Easterwood, Ari Lane and CeltDan McMahon. After a particular match against CeltDan McMahon, Wolfy stormed up the ramp towards the backstage area and shouted "I am tired of being pushed around and losing! You watch, I will do whatever it takes the reach the top!" Since then he has been a bit more aggresive and perhaps to the point of being dangerous. He has had a bit of an attitude ajustment. Most recently now wearing a mask to the ring that symbolizes his new darker and angrier side. He has won matches against the likes of former champions like MikeFreeman Straff and Vince Easterwood. After not being happy with DCWF management and the way his career was going, Wolfy Kessel resigned from DCWF in April 2010. His last match in the DCWF was against the current DCWF International Champion Vince Easterwood. After a few near misses and putting his body on the line like doing a Standing moonsault off the announce table, Wolfy Kessel was victorious after hitting his Finisher Moon Rising Swanton on Vince. A New Venture in the VWE After resigning from DCWF in April 2010 and after long consideration and discussions, Wolfy Kessel began a new chapter in his wrestling career inside the VWE (formally the XWA). He made his big debut on VWE Edge on April 17th 2010 after a match between The Pharaoh and "The Voodoo Master" Acheron Nightfire and attacking Acheron with the Stroke of Midnight (a personal favorite of Kessel's) and stating that he will do whatever it takes to make a name for himself as he plans to get his hands on the Xtreme Championship and challenging Acheron. The Pharaoh defeated Acheron for the Xtreme Championship Belt, and Wolfy decided to go after him. At the VWE Free-Per-View OVERDRIVE Wolfy went up against The Pharaoh in a first Blood Match. after a grueling battle, and with the help of Maxine(Acheron's girlfriend) Wolfy Kessel became the new VWE Xtreme Champion. He would then claim gold a second time when at VWE BeachBrawl due to Shinja Ugajin's absence, Wolfy was awarded The VWE United States Championship, thus making him VWE's first ever Double champion in the singles division. His faithful wolf companion Amaterasu is always by his side Night Terrors Although when Wolfy attacked Acheron Nightfire in his debut, he has wanted to find a partner to take down The Royal Regime. He found it in Acheron, However when Acheron and Wolfy faced off one Primetime. Wolfy lost his soul and began to be more feral, but going in and out of conscious. At VWE Massacre The Royal Regime was suppose to go up and Defend the VWE Tag Team Titles against The New Revolution. However do to Seth Cameron's injury The Regime had no idea who would face them. Much to everyone's shock and surprise, a strange video played on the screen and Wolfy and Acheron emerged from the ring as the NIght Terrors. Wolfy would capture his third gold as The Night Terrors defeated the Royal Regime to become the new Tag Team Champions+ Beginning in uHw and other promotions After his departure from VWE, Wolfy joined United Honor Wrestling and became a staple of uHw. He would become a three time United Universal Champion, defeating the likes of Yancy Low and Kieran Darkwatch. He also teamed up with Vince Easterwood to become Intervention. He has also been seen working at Apocolyptic Performance Wrestling, Underground Xtreme Wrestling and Pro-Wrestling Australia. Return to VWE (2018-Current) Wolfy made his return to VWE and had a feud with Kieran Darkwatch for the VWE United States Championship. In an interesting twist In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'DCWF' ***''Howling Moonsault'' ***Stroke of Midnight ***Moon Rising **'VWE' **'uHw, APW, U.X.W.' ***''Howling Elbow'' ***''Scavenger'' ***''Mark of the Pack'' *'Signature Moves' **Spear **Swinging Neckbreaker **Lunging Headbutt **Stalking Crouch **Standing Moonsault **''Feral Rage 2.0'' **''Thrown to the Wolves'' **''Lycan's Bite'' **''Alpha Strike'' Managers Harley13 Tigerpaw Championships and Accomplishments DCWF Golden Ring Awards - Most Improved Wrestler (2010) uHw Wrestler of the Year (2012) VWE Xtreme Championship VWE United States Championship VWE Tag Team Championship (with Acheron Nightfire) uHw United Universal Championship (3 times) APW Xtreme Champion APW No Limits Intercrown Champion